


The First Rule -- Die Erste Regel

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x08, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Wenn es um ihn selbst geht, besinnt sich Blaine manchmal auf die erste Regel des Fight Club.ereignet sich im Laufe von 3x08'Hold on to Sixteen'/'Die Zeit Deines Lebens'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293236) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Für die 9. Folge der 3. Staffel habe ich diese Geschichte von flaming muse ausgesucht, weil sie mal wieder einen wunderbaren Blick in Blaines Gedankenwelt erlaubt.
> 
> Als Blaine mit Sam wegen der Dance-Moves aneinander gerät, wird plötzlich eine Seite von ihm offenbar, die die Glee-Kids/wir so nicht von ihm kennen. Er, der es immer allen Recht machen will und bisher bei Finns negativen Kommentaren immer nur ein freundliches Gesicht aufgesetzt hat und sich dann auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und geschwiegen hat, wird plötzlich richtig agressiv und es wird klar, dass all der aufgestaute Frust, den er die letzten Wochen in sich hineingefressen hat, sich mit einem lauten Knall Luft verschafft. Ein Charakteristikum von Blaine, dass ihm in Staffel 4 noch mehr zu schaffen machen wird.
> 
> Das Witzige ist, dass er [hier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=166BxB5BxyQ) gegenüber Finn in seiner wütenden Tirade erwähnt, dass er an der Dalton einen Fight-Club gegründet hatte, über den er aus bekannten Gründen nicht sprechen kann.....reiner Sarkasmus? Oder Realität? Für die, die den Film Fight Club nicht kennen, hier die Erinnerung, an die [Erste Regel](http://www.project-mayhem.de/06501.htm): "Es ist verboten, darüber zu sprechen." Womit wir beim Titel der Geschichte wären.......denn wenn es eines gibt, was Blaine am liebsten für sich behalten und niemals preisgeben würde, dann ist es sein wahres ICH.

 

 

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin", sagt Kurt außer Atem, als er Blaine an der Theke im Lima Bean erreicht. "Carole ist ganz aus dem Häuschen wegen all der Veranstaltungen, an denen sie und Dad jetzt teilnehmen müssen und ich musste sie daran hindern, sich angemessene und schmeichelhafte Outfits für eine Frau ihres Alters und neu gewonnenen Status kaufen zu wollen."

Blaine interpretiert das so, dass Kurt ihr keine Ruhe gelassen hat, bis sie einwilligte, _ihm_ die Verantwortung für ihre Garderobe zu überlassen, aus lauter Furcht, was sie wohl selbst auswählen würde und er sagt lächelnd: "Kein Problem. Ich habe dir deinen üblichen Kaffee bestellt. Ich hoffe, das ist okay."

"Klingt perfekt. Danke dir." Kurt lockert seinen Schal und lächelt zurück.

"Und ich habe _nicht_ die halbe Kuchenauslage geordert", informiert Blaine ihn. "Obwohl du immer zu befürchten scheinst, dass ich genau das tue, wenn ich unbeaufsichtigt bin."

"Deine Selbstbeherrschung beeindruckt mich."

"Ein großer Non-Fat-Mokka, ein Pfefferminz-Latte mit Extra-Shot und Schlagsahne", ruft der Barista.

Blaine tritt vor. "Das ist für mich."

Kurt hebt amüsiert eine Augenbraue. "Ein Extra-Shot _und_ Schlagsahne? Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich über Selbstbeherrschung gesagt habe."

"Ich hab zur Zeit ziemlichen Stress", sagt Blaine, nimmt beide Becher und bedankt sich bei der Bedienung. Er kann nichts dafür; er liebt diese Advents-Specials einfach. Das nächste Mal wird er sich vielleicht einen mit Zuckerstreuseln bestellen.

 "Oh ja, ich habe davon gehört." Der trockene Humor in Kurts Stimme ist nicht zu überhören.

 "Wovon?"

 Kurt wählt einen Tisch aus und lässt sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. Er wartet, bis Blaine sich ihm gegenüber hingesetzt und ihm seinen Becher gereicht hat, bevor er sagt: "Offensichtlich bin ich mit dem coolsten Draufgänger der McKinley zusammen. Sogar Puck hat jetzt Angst vor dir. Das ist ziemlich beeindruckend; ich dachte immer, der einzige Mensch, der ihm Angst einjagt, wäre Lauren."

"Wovon redest du?", fragt Blaine.

"Dalton Fight Club? Finn hat mir _alles_ darüber erzählt." Kurt sieht eher amüsiert als besorgt aus, aber als Blaine sich vor Überraschung an seinem Kaffee verschluckt, reicht er ihm freundlicherweise eine Serviette.

"Das war ein Witz", bringt Blaine heraus. Es war gestern sein letzter verzweifelter Versuch gewesen, seine Wut in Schach zu halten und die Situation zu entschärfen, anstatt Finn anzuschreien – geholfen hatte es allerdings nicht.

"Davon bin ich überzeugt", antwortet Kurt und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, "aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat Finn es nicht so aufgefasst und jetzt bist du berühmt-berüchtigt – fast schon legendär. Ich glaube, du sollst sogar einen Mann in Reno erschossen haben, nur um ihm beim Sterben zuzusehen, aber da bin ich mit jetzt nicht 100-prozentig sicher."

"Es war ein _Witz_ , Kurt."

"Ich weiß. Ich meine, jetzt mal ernsthaft. Du und ein geheimer Fight Club? An der Dalton? Wie war der Dresscode? Langärmelige Hemden und Krawatte? Kein Blazer, außer sonntags?"

Blaine runzelt die Stirn, denn obwohl er weiß, dass Kurt sich eigentlich über seinen Bruder lustig macht, beschleicht ihn das Gefühl, dass er Witze darüber macht, wie absolut weit hergeholt der Gedanke ist, dass er boxt. "Ich habe Boxen gelernt."

"Und als jemand, der deine Oberarme und Schultern aus nächster Nähe kennt, schulde ich dir dafür meinen tiefsten Dank." Kurt hebt seinen Becher zum Salut und sein liebevoller, anerkennender Blick wärmt Blaine von innen und vertreibt die Kälte aus seinen Knochen besser als der Kaffee. "Aber ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie du Schiedsrichter spielst über das menschliche Äquivalent eines Hahnenkampfes. Müssen die Gegner sich anschließend die Hände schütteln? Sich gegenseitig formelle Entschuldigungen schreiben für eventuell zugefügte Verletzungen?"

"Findest du mich so steif und altmodisch?", fragt Blaine in einem schärferen Ton als ihm lieb ist, aber er kann sich diese Karikatur seiner selbst nur allzu gut vorstellen – und was Finn und Puck darüber denken würden. Ihrem Spott würde Kurts liebevoller Unterton mit Sicherheit fehlen. "So langweilig und spießig?"

Kurt erstarrt für einen Augenblick vor Überraschung, dann fasst er sich und setzt seinen Becher ab. "Nein, Blaine", sagt er langsam. "Ich finde nicht, dass du altmodisch oder langweilig bist."

"Tut mir leid." Blaine rollt die Schultern und versucht, sich seine Frustration nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er dachte, er hätte sie besser unter Kontrolle.

"Nein. Mir tut es leid." Kurt schaut ihn verwirrt an und legt die Hände in den Schoß. "Ich wollte damit eigentlich nur sagen, dass Finn ein Blödmann ist, der Ironie nicht erkennt, wenn er sie hört."

Blaine atmet tief ein. Er möchte nicht mit Kurt streiten. Er will niemals mit Kurt streiten. Es geht hierbei noch nicht einmal um Kurt. "Okay." Er weiß nicht, was er sonst sagen soll.

"Aber ich glaube schon, dass du ihn ziemlich beeindruckt hast", bricht Kurt das drohende Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

"Mit meinem nicht existierenden Dalton Fight Club?"

"Sieht so aus, ja ...... Er hat gesagt, dass du wirklich weißt, wie man auf einen Sandsack draufschlägt. Das klingt für mich nach einem großen Lob."

"Der Dank dafür gebührt meinem Trainer", sagt Blaine und dreht seinen Becher in den Händen.

"Und dir, weil du dich dafür angestrengt hast, so wie du dich immer anstrengst, wenn du etwas machst", antwortet Kurt. Die Bestätigung besänftigt Blaines Ärger etwas. "Wie auch immer – Boxen war eine gute Wahl. Wenn du Hetero-Jungs auf Augenhöhe begegnen willst, lassen sie sich davon mehr beeindrucken als von Taekwondo."

 _Ihnen auf Augenhöhe begegnen_. Als wäre es nicht genau das, was er beabsichtigt hatte – der schwule Blaine, der Krawatten trug anstatt eines Trainingsanzugs – denn das war es, was sie in ihm sahen.

Einst hatte er es sich gewünscht. Manchmal tut er es immer noch.

Blaine senkt den Blick auf seinen Becher und erzählt Kurt nichts von seiner Wut nach dem Angriff damals. Er erzählt ihm nicht, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, mit den Fäusten auf den Sack einzuschlagen, als er mit dem Training angefangen hatte und sich dabei vorzustellen, es seien die Gesichter der Jungs, die sich auf ihn gestürzt hatten. Er erzählt ihm nicht, wie viel besser sich der Schmerz in seinen Händen angefühlt hatte, wenn er vom zu harten Zuschlagen mit den Boxhandschuhen herrührte – anstatt von gebrochenen Knochen. Wie ihn verbissene Zufriedenheit erfüllt hatte, wenn seine Hände am nächsten Tag so steif waren, dass er im Unterricht kaum seinen Stift halten konnte.

Er erzählt Kurt nichts davon, wie es war, im Boxring zu stehen, wo es Regeln gibt und Ausrüstung, die den Kampf zu einer Frage von Können und Fertigkeit werden lassen – anstatt von blindem Hass, jemanden zusammenschlagen zu wollen. Er erzählt Kurt nicht, dass es sich richtig gut anfühlte, einen Schlag von seinem Trainer in die Rippen zu bekommen, auf den er reagieren und zurückschlagen konnte – anstatt einen Tritt mit Straßenschuhen. Er erzählt Kurt nicht, dass das Stöhnen seines Gegners, wenn Blaines Faust richtig traf, besser als Musik in seinen Ohren klingen konnte. Er erzählt Kurt nicht, wie die Welle des Triumphs ihn durchflutete, wie in einem Rausch, wenn er die Schwäche seines Sparringspartners erkannt und einen schönen, kraftvollen Schlag jenseits seiner Abwehr gelanden hatte.

Er erzählt Kurt nicht, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wütend zu sein. Er erzählt ihm nicht, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wütend sein zu _dürfen_.

Denn Kurt kennt ihn so nicht. Ihm ist sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass es nicht Kurt war, der ihn nach dem Streit aufgespürt hat und das ist auch gut so. Denn so soll Kurt ihn nicht sehen. _Niemand_ eigentlich. Er sollte sich immer unter Kontrolle haben. Er sollte immer höflich und respektvoll sein. Man erwartet von ihm, dass er Finns Entschuldigung und seine ausgestreckte Hand annimmt, anstatt ihm seinen Frust entgegen zu schleudern – ganz gleich, wie es in seinem Innern aussieht. Man erwartet, dass er über diese Wut erhaben ist, die sich manchmal in ihm windet und die Zähne fletscht, als wäre da ein Wolf unter seiner Haut. Eigentlich sollte er es besser wissen.

Das tut er auch – meistens jedenfalls. Aber manchmal passiert ihm ein Ausrutscher, wie auf dem Parkplatz am 'Scandals' oder gestern bei dieser Sache mit Sam und Finn, aber meistens kann er es unterdrücken. Er tut, was von ihm erwartet wird. Er benimmt sich, wie der Mann, zu dem er erzogen worden ist.

Das bedeutet auch, ein anständiger Freund zu sein, fällt ihm bei der Gelegenheit ein.

Er wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Kurt zu und zwingt sich zu einem versöhnlichen Lächeln. Es ist nicht Kurts Schuld. Kurt hat ihm immer schon zugehört. Kurt hat seine Meinung immer respektiert. Kurt hat ihn immer gleichwertig behandelt, hat seine Gesellschaft immer genossen. Und nachdem er die Sache mit Finn jetzt bereinigt hat, kann er auch auf _ihn_ nicht mehr böse sein. Er muss endlich loslassen.

Allerdings braucht es mehr als nur ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und eine ordentliche Trainingseinheit, um den Ärger wieder zu unterdrücken, nachdem er ihn so lange immer wieder geschluckt hat. Jahre lang.

"Wie ist dein Kaffee?", fragt Blaine, wie es seine Mutter immer ihre Gästen fragt, wenn sie das Gesprächsthema wechseln will. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass es ihm hier und jetzt mit Kurt herausrutscht, aber nachdem er es gesagt hat, kann er es nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Also fragt er weiter: "Ist er, wie er sein soll?"

Kurt beobachtet ihn über den Tisch hinweg. "Ja, er ist gut. Nochmals vielen Dank."

Blaine gefällt auch Kurts höfliches Benehmen nicht. Das sind nicht _sie_. So benehmen sie sich normalerweise nicht – nur äußerlicher Schein und kein wahrhaftiger Inhalt, aber er weiß nicht, was er dagegen tun soll. Er weiß, dass er sich seltsam benimmt.

Kurt schweigt noch eine Weile länger, dann kneift er die Augen zusammen und hebt sein Kinn an. "Boxt du öfter?", fragt er und Blaine überrascht es überhaupt nicht, dass Kurt das Thema einfach direkt angeht – so gern er es auch vermeiden würde. _Das_ sind sie.

"Wenn ich gefrustet bin", gesteht Blaine. Er muss einen Schluck trinken, um seine Kehle anzufeuchten. "In unserem Keller habe ich einen Boxsack hängen."

"Zeigst du es mir?"

"Du willst zusehen, wenn ich auf den Boxsack einschlage?"

"Also", sagt Kurt nachdenklich, mit schief gelegtem Kopf, "daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Ja, ich glaube, das könnte mir gefallen. Aber eigentlich meinte ich, ob du mir beibringen kannst, wie man draufschlägt."

"Du willst boxen?"

Kurt verschränkt die Arme auf der Brust. "Erstens kann ich nicht glauben, dass du das gerade eben _so_ gesagt hast. Als wäre ich nicht in der Lage meine Hände für irgendeine physische Aktivität zu heben. Gerade _du_ solltest es besser wissen." Blaine nickt schnell entschuldigend. "Und zweitens – nein – ich habe kein Interesse daran, es als Sport zu betreiben."

"Warum dann?"

"Es scheint dir wichtig zu sein."

"Es ist irgendwie ziemlich brutal", warnt Blaine. Auch Kurt kann brutal sein, schnippisch und scharfzüngig, wenn es sein muss, aber Blaine kann ihn sich nicht körperlich agressiv vorstellen. Es passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Wenn doch, dann hätte er sich eigentlich fragen müssen, warum er nicht dazwischen gegangen ist, als er und Sam aneinander geraten waren. Er weiß, dass Kurt ihn mit den fiesesten Spitzen verteidigen würde, derer seine Zunge fähig ist, aber Fäuste? – das ist etwas ganz anderes.

"Gefällt es dir deshalb so?"

Kurts Frage ist leise aber direkt und Blaine fühlt sich wie ein festgepinnter Schmetterling. Er kann sich winden, soviel er will, er weiß genau, dass er Kurts scharfem Blick nicht entkommt.

Blaine haucht leise seine Antwort und wartet auf Kurts Reaktion. "Ja."

"Hmm." Kurt sieht nachdenklich aus.

Blaine ist unsicher, ob er froh darüber ist, dass Kurt ihn nicht aus den Augen lässt, während er seinen Gedanken nachhängt. Er fühlt sich entblößt und beurteilt, obwohl es richtig ist. Kurt sollte auch diese Seite von ihm beurteilen. Er weiß, dass sie nicht schön ist.

Schließlich stellt Kurt seinen Becher zur Seite und sagt: "Zeig es mir."

So kommt es also, dass Blaine in seinem Keller den Pullover auszieht, die Schuhe abstreift und sich seine Handschuhe anzieht, während Kurt auf der Trainingsbank sitzt und ihm mit ernsthaftem Interesse dabei zusieht. Er ist immer noch perfekt gekleidet, von der Mütze auf seinem Kopf bis hinunter zu seinen sorgfältig gepflegten Stiefeln und wirkt in diesem Reich aus Schweiß und Agression reichlich fehl am Platz.

"Normalerweise wärme ich mich vorher auf", sagt Blaine, rollt die Schultern und schwingt die Arme, um sich zu lockern, "aber das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt notwendig."

"Mach ruhig, wenn du willst."

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf. Er will es schnell hinter sich bringen. Er plant schließlich keine richtige Trainingseinheit. Er schwingt die Arme noch ein paar Mal, stellt sich in Kampfhaltung vor den Sack, wippt auf den Fußballen vor und zurück und hält die Fäuste vor sich. "Du musst nur – " Er tippt den Sack ein paar Mal ohne Power an.

"Ich würde ja sagen, du schlägst zu wie ein Mädchen", sagt Kurt, "aber abgesehen davon, dass das unglaublich beleidigend wäre, weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass Tina mit einer ganzen Menge mehr Power zuschlagen kann."

Blaine lacht prustend und schlägt dieses Mal wirklich zu. Es ist lange nicht so fest, als wenn er trainieren würde, aber die Wucht des Aufpralls fühlt sich trotzdem gut an. "Ist das besser?"

"Hmm." Kurt steht auf und kommt langsam näher. "Das sieht nicht allzu schwierig aus." Er berührt den Sandsack mit den Fingerspitzen.

"Hier." Blaine holt seine alten Boxhandschuhe vom Haken und reicht sie Kurt; wahrscheinlich werden sie ihm nicht richtig passen, aber für heute wird es genügen.

Kurt Gesichtsausdruck schwankt zwischen Entschlossenheit und vagem Missfallen, als er die Handschuhe überstreift und er betrachtet seine Hände sekundenlang, bevor er sich Blaine mit gerunzelter Stirn zuwendet. "Okay."

"Du zielst hierhin", sagt Blaine und zeigt auf die, mit Klebeband markierte Stelle auf dem Sack. Er demonstriert einen Schlag in Zeitlupe. "Du musst mit diesem Teil deiner Faust auftreffen – so." Er zeigt es noch einmal, dann schlägt er richtig zu. Der Handschuh klatscht laut auf dem Leder auf, der Aufprall vibriert bis hinauf in seine Schulter und Kurt zuckt neben ihm zusammen.

Einen Moment später beißt Kurt die Zähne zusammen, als weigere er sich, sich einschüchtern zu lassen und bewegt seinen Arm ähnlich, wie Blaine es ihm gezeigt hat. "So?"

Blaine korrigiert seine Handhaltung. "So! Du willst dir schließlich nicht die Finger oder das Handgelenk verletzen." Als Kurt es beim nächsten Mal richtig macht, nickt er; es überrascht ihn nicht, wie schnell Kurt den Bewegungsablauf verinnerlicht hat, wenn er seine schnelle Auffassung für Tanzchoreografien bedenkt. Allerdings ist Boxen eher das Gegenteil einer Choreografie, trotz der langen Geschichte des Faustkampfes als Gentlemens-Sport, bei dem die Männer umeinander herumtanzen, während sie den Regeln des Marquis von Queensberry folgen. Es ist ein Kampf, der aussehen kann wie Ballett. Es ist Feuer unter dem Deckmantel der Rafinesse. Blaine weiß, dass Kurt seinen Anweisungen folgen kann, aber er weiß auch, dass Kurt, wenn er auf sich alleine gestellt wäre, nicht automatisch die nächsten Schritte erspüren würde.

"Und dann ..... schlage ich einfach drauf?" Kurt berührt das Zielviereck.

"Ja. Aber obwohl deine Faust hier auftrifft, versuchst du eigentlich _hierhin_ zu treffen." Blaine schlägt auf die Rückseite des Sacks. "Du versuchst deine Faust durch den Sack hindurch zu projizieren, damit deine Schlagkraft nicht direkt schon hier vorne endet."

Kurt nickt, schluckt und kneift die Augen zusammen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Blaine schlägt er zu. Es ist ein guter Schlag – fest, kraftvoll – und Blaine ist beeindruckt. Er hat nicht erwartet, dass Kurt sich zurückhält und er weiß, dass Kurt stark ist, aber er ist dennoch beeindruckt.

"Das ist ..... " Kurt reibt sich mit einer behandschuhten Hand über die andere, als ob sie schmerzte. "Und du findest das befriedigend?"

"Nicht grade nur einen einzigen Schlag, aber – Ja. Das finde ich." Blaine beobachtet ihn und wartet.

Kurt konzentriert sich wieder und schlägt noch dreimal zu. Jedes Mal mit einem lauten, zufriedenstellenden Klatschen, bevor er zurücktritt. Er atmet schwer, viel schwerer, als die Ausführung der Schläge es erwarten ließe und zieht die Hand zurück an seine Brust. Er sieht zu Boden, zur Seite und dann wieder zu Blaine. Sein Blick ist klar, aber immer noch irgendwie unlesbar.

"Zeig es mir", sagt er noch einmal und seine leise Stimme lässt in Blaine ein Gefühl der Leere entstehen. Kurt zieht sich auf die Bank zurück, zieht die Handschuhe mit heftiger Entschlossenheit aus und lässt sie neben sich fallen. Die Ablehnung ist offensichtlich.

"Dir was zeigen?", fragt Blaine.

"Dich. Das hier. Was dir daran gefällt."

Die Sache mit der Leere in der Brust bedeutet, dass da genug Raum ist für andere Gefühle, die sie füllen können. Blaine lässt sie alle zu: die verlorene Hoffnung, dass Kurt sich genauso dafür begeistern könnte wie er, den Frust, dass so vieles in seinem Leben von dem Kampf bestimmt wird, er selbst zu sein, den Ärger übersehen zu werden, ignoriert, nicht respektiert, links liegen gelassen, nicht nur jetzt an der McKinley, sondern schon seit Jahren – abgesehen von seiner Zeit an der Dalton. Da sind Finn und Sam, all die Footballer und Mobber und Eltern, und dass der Rest der Welt nicht wie die Dalton ist. Und alles, was perfekt und besonders ist an Kurt und an ihrer Beziehung, und dass andere Menschen das herabsetzen, oder ihnen wegnehmen wollen, oder es ihnen gar nicht erst gönnen.

Dass trotz der Tatsache, dass er Kurt hat, der einfach der Wahnsinn ist und der ihn liebt, es dennoch so vieles gibt, dem Blaine alleine trotzen muss. Alleine. _Alleine_.

Er lässt sich von all diesen Gefühlen erfüllen und als sie überzufließen drohen, zielt er auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Sandsacks und lässt sie los. Er lässt all die aufgestauten Gefühle durch seine rechte Faust in den Widerstand des Sandsacks explodieren. "Du kennst das Gefühl – " _links, dann rechts_ "– wenn du einen Ton schmetterst, einen richtigen Power-Song – " _rechts, rechts, links_ "– und du diesen Rausch der Macht spürst, wenn du – " _Jab, Jab, Haken_ ; "– wenn du deine Stimme so hart forderst, wie du nur kannst, um auch im hintersten Teil des Theaters gehört zu werden, selbst von den Leuten im Foyer?"

"Ja", sagt Kurt, während Blaine weiter den Sandsack bearbeitet.

"Es fühlt sich gut an, oder?" Blaine beginnt noch fester zuzuschlagen, schneller.

"Singen?"

"Nein, dass du das tun kannst. Dass dein Körper dazu in der Lage ist." Er tänzelt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während er weiter zuschlägt, als würde er sich zu einem Rhythmus tief in seinem Innern bewegen. "Dass du erreichen kannst, dass die Leute dir zuhören. Sie haben keine andere Wahl. Sie _müssen_ dir einfach zuhören." Er unterstreicht das letzte Wort mit einem Aufwärtshaken, der so hart trifft, dass Blaine sich wünscht, er hätte seine Hände bandagiert, bevor er die Handschuhe angezogen hat. Er spürt den Aufprall vom Arm über die Schulter bis in seine Seite und die Finger tun ihm weh.

Kurt gibt einen leisen Ton von sich und Blaine tritt einen Schritt zurück. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich heftig. Oh Gott. Er kann das doch nicht vor Kurt machen. Das darf er nicht. Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Er fürchtet sich, zu ihm hinüber zu sehen und als er es doch tut, erwartet ihn der Anblick von Kurt, der ihn mit riesigen Augen anstarrt. Der Grund dafür ist er. Kurt, der ihn normalerweise nur mit Liebe betrachtet, schaut ihn an, als habe er ihn noch nie vorher gesehen. Vielleicht ist er überwältigt von dem Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, den Blaine normalerweise so gut verbirgt.

Blaine verspürt eine plötzliche Übelkeit und lässt die Arme hängen. Er sieht beschämt zu Boden. "Kurt", sagt er. "Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass du denkst – ich würde dir niemals weh tun. Das ist es nicht – das würde ich nie – "

"Ich weiß." Kurts Stimme ist leise und ein wenig heiser.

"Nein, du musst das verstehen. Es geht hierbei nicht um dich. Und ich weiß, es sieht aus, als wäre ..... Ich weiß nicht, wie es aussieht, aber ich würde das nie einem anderen Menschen antun. Besonders nicht jemandem, an dem mir was liegt, oder – "

"Blaine", schneidet Kurt ihm das Wort ab und es überrascht Blaine so sehr, dass er ihn endlich ansieht. Kurt schaut ruhig und unbewegt zurück. "Auch wenn ich niemals mehr das Bedürfnis verspüren werde, auf diesen Sack zu schlagen, oder auf sonst irgend etwas, habe ich trotzdem keine Angst vor dir. Und wenn du jetzt irgend so was Idiotisches sagst, wie _'das solltest du aber'_ , dann werde ich meine neu gewonnenen Fähigkeiten nutzen, um dir auf deinen große, aber schöne Nase zu hauen. Es wird mir sehr leid tun, sie dir zu brechen."

Da ist so vieles, was Blaine darauf antworten könnte. Dass Teil des Boxens das Wissen ist, sich die vorhandenen Agressionen nutzbar zu machen; dass ein Teil von ihm hinter seinem freundlichen Lächeln immer am Kochen ist; dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie Kurt es schafft, sein gesamtes, erstaunliches, talentiertes, leidenschaftliches, ehrfurchtgebietendes Wesen in diesem schlanken Körper zu bewahren, wo doch Blaine manchmal das Gefühl hat, platzen zu müssen, wenn er sich nicht auf die rechte Sache konzentrieren kann – darauf, der Mann zu sein, der er auch sein will. Er könnte davon sprechen, wie gut es sich anfühlt, die Zügel von Zeit zu Zeit ein bisschen locker zu lassen, all den Frust und die Wut auf die Welt herauszulassen, aber er könnte auch erwähnen, wie erschreckend es ist, dass er manchmal nicht sicher ist, ob er es schaffen wird, alles wieder hinter seiner Fassade zu verbergen, so wie es von ihm erwartet wird.

Er sagt nichts davon. Stattdessen konzentriert er sich ganz auf Kurt, der zwar überwältigt wirkt, aber in keinster Weise erschreckt. Und Blaine weiß, dass Kurt ihn wirklich sieht, ihn versteht, denn Kurt versteht ihn immer. Er sieht auch diesen Teil von ihm und fürchtet sich nicht davor. _Blaine_ kann sich ruhig fürchten, aber nicht Kurt. Diese Erkenntnis ist für Blaine tröstlich genug, dass er auf das wirklich Wichtige antworten kann. "Du findest, ich habe eine große Nase?"

Kurt legt den Kopf schief und zuckt die Schultern. "Aber schön."

Blaine lässt den angehaltenen Atem frei und es klingt fast wie ein Lachen.

Kurt klopft auf die Bank neben sich. "Komm, setz dich her." Als Blaine gehorcht, immer noch ein wenig steif, deutet Kurt auf seine Handschuhe. "Die brauchst du nicht."

Blaine schluckt schwer und sagt: "Manchmal schon."

"Ja, das habe ich verstanden", sagt Kurt sanft und legt eine Hand auf Blaines nackten Unterarm. Es ist eine vertraute, tröstliche Berührung und in Blaines Brust löst sich etwas.

"Du musst wissen, dass ich nie – ", beginnt er erneut.

"Ich weiß. Darüber mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen. Du hast sehr viel effektivere Methoden, mir wehzutun." Kurt sagt das so, als wäre es eine einfache Tatsache, anstatt einer schrecklichen Wahrheit.

"Das ist nicht wirklich ein Trost."

"Für mich schon."

Blaine atmet langsam ein und aus und lauscht dem rasselnden Atem in seiner Kehle. "Wieso?"

Kurt wendet sich ihm zu und verschränkt die Hände über seinen übereinander geschlagenen Beinen. "Auch ich bin gemobbt worden", sagt er. "Nicht so wie du, aber trotzdem. Ich kenne das. Ich weiß, wie es ist, herumgeschubst zu werde, wenn auch nicht direkt geschlagen, aber – "

"Schlimm genug."

"Ja."

"Ich weiß", sagt Blaine und es schmerzt ihn, dass Kurt ihm dabei zugesehen hat. Dass er gesehen hat, wie Blaine tut, was diese Kerle ihm angetan haben. In Kurts Nähe sollte Blaine sich nicht so benehmen. Er sollte sich überhaupt nie so benehmen, aber so ist er nun einmal. Zumindest könnte er es besser verbergen.

Kurt stellt seinen Fuß zurück auf den Boden und setzt sich aufrecht hin. "Aber ich weiß auch, dass du, wenn du so richtig wütend auf mich wärst, dass du keinen Ausweg mehr siehst – dass du dann mit mir reden würdest, mich anschreien. Mir alles an den Kopf werfen, was du an mir hasst. Du könntest mir das Herz brechen. Es würde nur eine Minute dauern. Weniger, wenn du wirklich entschlossen wärst."

"Und das ist _tröstlich_?" Blaine hat Mühe, es auszusprechen und er spürt, wie ihm die Galle hochsteigt, denn genau das _hat er getan_. Er hat Kurt seinen ganzen Ärger entgegengeschleudert. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her und es macht keinen Unterschied, dass er betrunken war, denn er hat es getan. Seine Hände in den Handschuhen zucken und er wünschte, der Sandsack wäre in Reichweite.

"Ja", sagt Kurt mit feuriger Entschlossenheit im Blick. "Denn so kämpfe _ich_ auch. Ich weiß, wie das geht. Sehr gut sogar. Es wäre eine gegenseitig zugesicherte Zerstörung."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir über so etwas reden", sagt Blaine heiser. Er kann es sich genauestens vorstellen. Aber er will es nicht.

"Aber das ist doch gut, Blaine. Ich meine, natürlich will ich auch nicht, dass wir das tun, aber ..... so sehr es uns auch beide zerstören würde, wir wären uns ebenbürtig. _Das_ ist tröstlich." Als Blaine nicht antwortet, fügt Kurt mit weniger Selbstvertrauen hinzu: "Für mich."

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich nichts Positives daran finden kann, wie schlimm wir einander verletzen könnten, selbst, wenn gar keine körperliche Gewalt im Spiel wäre."

Kurt seufzt. "Ich glaube, du verstehst nicht, worauf ich hinaus will."

"Kann sein."

"So anregend eine Demonstration testosteron-gesteuerter Agression unter gewissen Umständen auch sein kann, _ich_ habe absolut _kein_ Interesse, daran teilzunehmen", sagt Kurt. "Und du auch nicht."

Blaine hebt seine, immer noch behandschuhten Hände in die Höhe. "Offensichtlich doch."

"Aber nicht mit mir."

"Nein, nicht mit dir. Natürlich nicht. Aber manchmal brauche ich das." Blaine deutet auf den Boxsack.

"Das sehe ich."

"Wirklich?", fragt Blaine. "Denn ich möchte ein Freund sein, wie du ihn dir wünschst. Ich wünsche mir, dass dir gefällt, was ich tue, aber das hier ist auch ein Teil von mir."

Kurt verdreht die Augen, aber er lächelt dabei. "Ich _weiß_ , Blaine. Du hast ein Feuer in dir, das dich antreibt: auf der Bühne zu stehen, die Sectionals zu gewinnen, die Nationals, ein Feuer, das in dir den Wunsch auslöst, besser sein zu wollen, etwas bewirken zu können, mit den Menschen um dich herum in Verbindung zu treten. Es ist das gleiche Feuer, dass dich kämpfen lässt, wenn jemand oder etwas in deinem Weg steht, das dich daran zu hindern versucht." Er streckt die Hand aus und berührt Blaines Brust und der leichte Druck seiner Fingerspitzen strömt durch Blaines gesamten Körper wie eine süße Liebkosung. "Das liebe ich so an dir."

"Aber du hast auch so ein Feuer, und du musst nirgendwo draufschlagen."

"Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es nicht verstehe. Ich lebe auch hier in Lima."

Blaine nickt und hofft, dass Kurt recht hat, denn wenn Kurt ihn nicht versteht, dann wird niemand es verstehen. Aber er ist auch ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Teil von ihm wäre, wenn er nicht hier in Lima leben würde."

Kurt betrachtet Blaine für eine Weile. "Wie fühlst du dich danach? Nach dem Boxen?"

Blaine denkt darüber nach. Er könnte vieles sagen: kraftvoll, frei, Herr der Lage, außer Kontrolle, stark, unmöglich zu ignorieren, eine Power, mit der man rechnen muss, kein Opfer. Am Ende holt er tief Luft und sagt nur: "Besser."

Kurt lächelt und legt die Hände über seinem Herzen auf sein T-Shirt. "Wieso konntest du dann glauben, ich hätte ein Problem damit?"

"Weil dir das Boxen nicht gefallen hat. Du kannst mich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen; ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen."

"Ich bin nicht du, Blaine", sagt Kurt leise. "Jeder von uns muss das tun, was ihm am besten hilft. Wenn das Boxen aus dir diesen wundervollen Freund macht, der du für mich bist, dann tut es nichts zur Sache, dass ich es für mein eigenes Leben bevorzuge, mich nicht auf Gewalt einzulassen. Außerdem hat es bewirkt, dass Finn nicht mehr auf dir rumhackt. _Endlich_."

Darüber muss Blaine lächeln, denn das war wirklich eine positive Folge dieses Streits im Chorraum. Die New Directions werden jetzt viel besser sein, und das gleiche gilt für Blaines Besuche in Kurts Haus. "Endlich."

"Außerdem", fährt Kurt fort und streicht mit dem Finger über Blaines Schulter, "hast du wirklich die allerbesten Arme." Blaine dreht den Kopf zur Seite und lacht, denn der verträumte Ton in Kurts Stimme törnt ihn viel zu sehr an. "Was? Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich selbstlos bin."

Blaine schließt die Arme um Kurt und zieht ihn fest an sich und nachdem Kurt sich von der ersten Überraschung erholt hat, erwidert er die Umarmung. "Danke dir", sagt Blaine. Fürs Zuhören – fürs Verstehen – dafür, ein Partner zu sein in diesem Kampf, als offen Schwuler in einer Gemeinde zu leben, die es nicht würdigt – für seine Liebe, obwohl Blaine nicht perfekt ist und nicht so ist, wie Kurt ihn sich wünschen würde.

Kurt lächelt und sagt: "Gern geschehen." Der nachfolgende Kuss wirkt so beruhigend auf Blaines Nerven, dass er kein Problem damit hat, die Handschuhe auszuziehen, um seinen Händen eine sanftere Berührung zu erlauben. Zumindest vorläufig.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

**Author's Note:**

> Die einzige Anerkennung, die ein Autor hier auf dieser Platform hat, sind **Kommentare und/oder Kudos**. Es wäre sehr schön, wenn ihr euch dafür ein paar Minuten Zeit nehmen würdet, zumal auch möglich, wenn man keine account hier hat. Und übrigens: ein kudo ist **nur ein Klick** ;-)  <3 <3 <3


End file.
